Disposable containers containing cold or hot liquids are in wide use. In order to prevent the liquid from being accidently spilled during use, it is known to cover the open upper end of the container with a disposable cap having an upwardly extending spout. The user drinks from the spout. It is also known to cover the open upper end of the container with a cap having a small removable section. In this application, the user removes the section, leaving a small opening. The user tilts the container until the liquid is poured out of the opening into the user's mouth. In either application, the cap has a peripheral socket which sealably engages the periphery of the upper end of the container.
In order to prepare certain liquids such as coffee, it is often necessary to heat such liquids to temperatures which are extremely high. These hot liquids are often dispensed into disposable containers using caps which either have a spout or a removable section as described above. In either situation, an individual drinking such hot liquids from such containers can be badly burned.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of disposable cap provided with an upwardly extending drinking spout so constructed that the temperature of the liquid is automatically reduced to a more tolerable level during the process in which the liquid is drawn from the cup through the spout in to the mouth of the individual drinking the liquid and the risk of burning is reduced.